Hiruma in Sena Chapter 1
by AyaHirumaYouichi
Summary: bagaimana kalau Sena dan Hiruma bertukar tempat?gimana ceritanya?
1. Chapter 1

Komik Eyeshield 21 adalah milik Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata jadi saya tidak berhak ikut campur dalam komik buatan mereka

Story Sumary:bagaimana kalau Sena dan Hiruma bertukar kepribadian??pasti bakal gila untuk orang yang terlanju kenal sama mereka berdua!!

Genre:Frienship/Humor

Rated:K

Warning:ceritanya geje,hancur berantakan!!tombol back masih terbuka lebar untuk anda!!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!

**Hiruma=Sena?!!**

07.30 SMU Deimon..

Terlihat sosok anak laki-laki yang berlari sangat cepat dikoridor SMU Deimon,rambut coklat dan mata yang sepadan dengan rambutnya menghiasi penampilannya..

"hieee aku benar-banar telat!padahal ini jamnya Otami Sensei!"jerit pemuda itu,yang tidak lain adalah Sena Kobayakawa.

Sena terus berlari menuju kelasnya dengan kecepatan penuh dan tanpa melihat kiri kanan..

'BRUKK!'

"uwaaa…"

"cih!"

Sena menabrak yang berambut spike dan bermata hijau emerald serta senjata yang erat ditangannya..

"hieee..ma..maaf!"ketakutan Sena semakin bertambah begitu menyadari orang yang ditabraknya adalah Hiruma.

Ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku..

Suaraku..

Rasanya benar-benar asing dibenakku..

"hieee.."Sena sweatdroop begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya

Ranbut spike,mata hijau emerald,semuanya bukan diriku..

"cih!semua ini gara-gara kamu cebol sialan!!"bentak Hiruma yang mulai menyadari keanehan fisik pada dirinya.

"ke..kenapa bisa begini..?"Tanya Sena yang sekarang berada didalam sosok Youichi Hiruma.

"cih!diam cebol!!kau kekelas saja!nanti saja kita urus belakangan!"balas Hiruma dengan nada kasar,dan tentunya didalam sosok Sena.

"ke..kekelas..?tapi mana mungkin dengan sosok begini.."lanjut Sena khawatir

"cih!SEMUA ITU GARA-GARA KAU CEBOL SIALAN!!!KALAU KAU JALAN PELAN-PELAN,SEMUA INI TIDAK AKAN TERJADI!!!!!"bentak Hiruma sambil nembakin senjatanya keSena. *bayangin aja Sena make senjata nembak-nembak Hiruma –plakk!-*

"hieeee..ma..maaf!!"

"hanya satu cara cebol,kau harus masuk kekelasku!"perintah Hiruma

Sena agak ragu dengan ide Hiruma"eh?tapi itu…."

"CEPAT DENGARIN CEBOLL!!!"balas Hiruma sambil nembak senjatanya,dibantu dengan tiga urat muncul dikeningnya.

"hieee ba..baik!"Sena lari ketakutan karena Hiruma

08.00 Hiruma's Classroom..

"Hi..Hiruma..kau bisa menjawab pertanyaan nomor 3 ini..?"Tanya guru Hiruma dengan harap-harap cemas

"baiklah.."jawab Sena in Hiruma dengan percaya diri

Teacher+All student:-swetdroop-

Sena menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan santai

Teacher+all student:-jantungan-

"Hi..Hiru..ma..jawabanmu itu salah…"ucap guru itu dengan ketakutan

"hahaha..maaf..aku tidak mengerti..jadi,bisa tolong dijelaskan ulang?"balas Sena dengan wajah innocent

Teacer+all student:*stress*

"Hi..Hiruma.."guru itu nyaris menangis begitu melihat perubahan 360 derajat Hiruma

"ya?"

"you is my perfect student!!!"seru guru itu bahagia dan diikuti

Dengan sorakan anggota kelas yang lain.(??)

08.30 Sena's Classroom..

"Kobayakawa!kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?!!"Tanya wali kelas Sena dengan tatapan sangar

"memangnya kenapa?"balas Hiruma cuek

"apa katamu?!!kau mulai membantah guru ya?!apa kau tertular dengan seniormu itu?!"bentak wali kelas Sena dengan ribuan urat muncul dikeningnya (??)

"kekeke..semalam kau pergi dengan laki-laki lain…apa kau mau suamimu mendengarnya?entah apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau perselingkuhanmu terbongkar dihadapannya?mungkin kau akan ditendang dari rumah….dan mungkin juga kau akan merana dijalanan..kekeke"Hiruma membalas dengan tawa sinisnya -aneh banget kalau Sena yang bilang…-

Keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipis guru itu..

"em..ba..baiklah..tolong jangan diulang lagi.."guru itu melemas,seakan-akan seluruh tenaganya terkuras oleh ucapan Hiruma

******

Huaaa jari tangan sampai keriting gara-gara mengetik pake keyboard *emang mau pake apa lagi?*tapi….moga-moga hasilnya bagus dimata pembaca….-amiiin*-

Yang udah baca wajib diREVIEWS!!!kalau enggak masuk NERAKA!!saya sudah sewa Hiruma untuk membawakan Neraka kepada yang enggak Reviews ini cerita!!YA-HA!!!-ketularan Hiruma-


	2. Hiruma in Sena Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata**

**Warning: OOC, Kagak jelas alurnya de el el…….**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!!!!!**

Akhirnya Chapter duanya jadiiii juga!!!!!! * sujud syukur * sebenarnya ini chapter duanya udah selesai setelah pembuatan chapter satu…. Tapi karena sering dilarang ke warnet jadiii tulisnya di handphone duluuu…….

**Hiruma in Sena Chapter 2**

Sudah seminggu Sena dan Hiruma bertukar tempat, tapi tidak ada satu pun anggota Devil Bats yang mengatahuinya dan selama seminggu itu pula, kedua orang terkait ini berusaha mengembalikan diri mereka, tapi semuanya percuma dan sia-sia.

Latihan soreh di SMU Deimon..

"Ya!! Aku yang akan mengukur kecepatan lari kalian!!" seru Suzuna yang dari tadi pegang stopwatch.

"Apa…?" ucap Satake dan Yamaoka. "Nggak salah tuh?!"

"Salah apanya?" tanya Suzuna

"Mukyaaa!! Aku tidak mau kalau bukan Kak Mamori max!!!" balas Monta.

"Kenapa?! Kan sama saja kalau aku?!" Suzuna mulai kesal.

"Mm… Memang sama sih, tapi.. Mamori itu lebih seksi…" lanjut Satake dengan diiringi anggukan Yamaoka dan Monta.

*Adegan Suzuna menggilas Monta, Satake dan Yamaoka…*

"Ukh! Memangnya apa salahnya kalau aku tidak seksi?! Dalam hal inline skate, nggak ada yang nandingi aku tau!!!" gerutu Suzuna kesal. "Ya sudahkalau tidak mau!! Aku mau pulang!!!"

Monta, Satake dan Yamaoka: *Sekarat*

"Tu… Tunggu Suzuna-chan!" panggil Sena yang masih dalam sosok Hiruma.

All Team: *Swetdrop*

"Ya~ Kak You bilang Suzuna-chan…?" Suzuna tidak percaya dengan ucapan yang tidak pantas diucapkan oleh setan.

"Em… Itu.. Maksudku.." Sena mulai kewalahan akan ucapannya sendiri. "Aku kan di tubuhnya Kak Hiruma…" gumam Sena dalam hati.

"Em.. Kau harus mengukur kecepatan lari yang lainnya Cheer Sialan!!" ucap Sena sambil megang senjata.

"Mm… Iya deh!" gumam Suzuna yang masih kesal dan meninggalkan Sena.

"Ukh! Lidahku rasanya terlilit, maaf ya Suzuna-chan…" batin Sena dalam hati dan diikuti dengan penyesalan yang luar biasa.

Ternyata dari kejauhan ada yang melihat melihat aksi Sena yang kurang sempurna tersebut..

"Kekeke.. Cebol itu bisa juga rupanya…." Ucap Hiruma dari kejauhan

Latihan anggota Devil Bats kali ini berlangsung cepat karena sifat ketuanya yang berubah drastis, tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sang ketua tersebut.

"Ya!! Sena!! Pulang nanti kita jalan ya!!" seru Suzuna yang mengagetkan Hiruma.

"Cih! Kau ini jalan melulu!! Lebih baik kau latihan sana!!" balas Hiruma cuek.

Suzuna+All Team: *Swetdrop*

"Se.. Sena…?" mata Suzuna kini mulai merah dan basah.

"Apa lagi?!!" lagi-lagi Hiruma membalas dengan perkataan yang kasar.

PLAKK!! Suzuna menampar pipi Hiruma *tubuhnya Sena sih*

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih?!!" bentak Hiruma naik darah, rupanya Hiruma saat ini tidak sadar akan posisinya.

"A.. Aku benci Sena!!!!" teriak Suzuna dan meninggalkan TKP (??)

"Cih!! [erempuan memang menyebalkan…" gumam Hiruma sambil memegang pipinya.

"Mukyaaa?! Kena Sena begitu max?!!" jerit Monta tidak percaya.

_**Tidak!! Itu bukan aku!! Percayalah teman-teman!!!**_

Sena hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati begitu melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Suzuna tapi, mau bagaimana lagi semuanya telah terjadi dan Sena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

SMU Deimon kini telah kosong, tidak ada satu pun orang yang berdiri, kecuali di dalam ruang klub yang selalu diisi dengan Manajer yang membersihkan ruang klub.

Sena hanya duduk merenung, otaknya kacau akan kejadian itu.

"Bagaimana ini…? Apa aku harus menjelaskannya ke Suzuna?" gumam Sena pelan

Mamori yang melihat sang kapten yang terlihat putus asa tersebut, mulai jalan mendekat ke sang kapten

"Em… Hi.. Hiruma-kun… Kita jalam yuk!" ajak Mamori kepada Sena.

"Eh? Kak Mamori…?"

Mamori mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kak Mamori…?? Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu??"

"Ekh! Bu.. Bukan!! Itu.. Boleh deh!" jawab Sena terpaksa dan Mamori hanya tersenyum manis tanda bahagia.

**20.00 Hiruma's Apartement..**

"Huwaaaa capek habis jalan dengan kak Mamori…" gumam Sena sambil membaringkan tubuhnya kekasur. "Apa aku akan selamanya begini?? Tapi… Aku bisa tahu semua tentang kak Hiruma… Ditambah lagi Kak Mamori ternyata sangat manja kalau jalan dengan Kak Hiruma.." lanjut Sena dengan tawa kecil.

"_**Aku benci Sena!!"**_

Sena mengingat kembali kejadian di sekolah tadi, rasanya benar-benar aneh. "Bagaimana dengan Suzuna ya?" lanjut Sena khawatir "Apa dia akan membenciku?"

TING TONG!! Bel di pintu Hiruma berbunyi, menandakan ada tamu yang hendak mengunjungi Hiruma, bukan Sena.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sena yang masih membaringkan tubuh Hiruma di kasur.

"Ini aku kecil!!!!" jawab suara itu, yang ternyata adalah Hiruma.

Sena membuka pintu dengan perasaan lelah.. Ternyata benar! Yang berada di luar adalah sosok pemuda yang berrambut coklat dan membawa senjata (??)

"Kak Hiruma, ada apa?" Tanya Sena.

"Ambil handphone murahanmu ini kecil!!" jawab Hiruma kasar.

"I.. Iya! Kalau begitu, ini handphone Kak Hiruma…" balas Sena sambil memberikan kepada Hiruma sebuah tas yang berisi ratusan handphone.

Hiruma tidak mengatakan apa-apa, malahan dia meninggalkan Sena tanpa ucapan terima kasih.

"Kak Hiruma!!" panggil Sena yang berusaha mengejar Hiruma.

"Apa Sialan?!!"

"Anu.. Kita akan berapa lama seperti ini.??" Tanya Sena khawatir.

"Entahlah.. Kita hanya bisa bertaruh pada surge atau neraka, kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya…" jawab Hiruma sambil melanjutkan jalannya.

"Tu.. Tunggu dulu Kak Hiruma!" Sena mengejar kembali Hiruma.

"APA LAGI CEBOL SIALAN!!!!!" Hiruma mulai naik darah

Sena berlutut kepada Hiruma. "Anu… Kumohon… Jangan sakiti Suzuna… Aku tidak ingin dia membenciku.." Sena mengucapkan permohonan kepada Hiruma.

Hiruma tidak menjawab apa-apa, munkin dia tersentuh atas kelakuan Sena (??)

"Berdiri…." Ucap Hiruma pelan

"A.. Apa?"

"BERDIRI CEBOL!!!! KAU TAHU ITU TUBUH SIAPA?!! KALAU SAMPAI ADA ORANG LAIN YANG MELIHAT APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN, MAKA NAMA BAIKKU AKAN TERCEMAR CEBOLLL!!!!!!!!!" Hiruma sangat ( diulang xx kali ) naik darah.

"Aku tidak peduli!!! Aku benar-benar tidak ingin Suzuna membenciku….." balas Sena dengan tangisan.

Hiruma tidak mengucapkan apa-apa,malahan dia meninggalkan Sena yang menangis dengan langkah santai. * Benar-benar orang nggak punya hati..-ditembak-*

"Kak Hiruma…"

"Kau tenang saja cebol, dia tidak akan kusakiti…. Kau juga jangan sakiti Manajer sialan itu…." Ucap Hiruma dan meninggalkan Sena.

------Di dalam kamar Hiruma-----Sena POV--------

"Pokoknya besok aku harus baikan dengan Suzuna!" seruku semangat.

RRRRRR!!! Ternyata ada telepon, aku mengambil langkah seribu dan mengambil handphoneku.

-Suzuna- nama itu sangat jelas tertoreh di layar handphoneku.

_**Apa aku angkat saja….?**_

Akhirnya dengan persaan takut, aku mengangkat telepon itu..

"Haloo… Kau Sena?" Tanya Suzuna dengan suara parau.

"I.. Iya…" aku sengaja tidak berbicara banyak karena suraku yang berbeda.

"Maaf ya, mungkin tadi aku terlalu keras, tapi… Aku juga tidak bermaksud apa-apa kok! Aku sudah memikirkannya, mungkin kita memang tidak cocok, jadi…. Anggap saja kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi… SELAMAT TINGGAL SENA….." ucap Suzuna dengan nada perih.

"Ti.. Tidak!! Suzuna!!!!" aku mulai berani bicara tapi, percuma…

SUZUNA SUDAH MENUTUP TELEPONNYA……

Tanganku yang menggenggam telepon mulai tersa lemas, tubuhku benar-benar gemetar tidak beraturan…

"A.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?!! Sekarang Suzuna membenciku?!! Apa yang harus…" tangisanku meledak di malam itu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, apa yang harus kulakukan selain menangis dan merintih. Aku tidak peduli dengan sosok siapa aku menangis, karena… Suzuna sekarang telah membenciku, hal yang paling aku tidak inginkan dalam hidupku…..

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

Maaf kalau memang lagi-lagi ada kesalahan di chapter duanya!!!! Karena jujur aja sih! Nilai bahasa saya itu anjlok dalam hal EYD * megang hasil ulangan yang anjlok!!! * jadiiii….. Harap dimaklumi ya!!!^_^

DI REWIEWSSSSSSSSS………………………………..


End file.
